The Wolf
by OzzieTheTwilightPrincess
Summary: COMPLETE. Post TP. One day, when walking through the woods, Rusl and Colin stumble upon a dying wolf. Rusl wants to kill it, but Colin convinces him not to. And Rusl notices that there's something strange about this wolf, especially its familiar blue eyes...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings, Earthlings :3 I'm Ozera. This is the second thing I'll be posting here on fanfiction, so I'm still pretty new to this. The idea for this just randomly popped up, and I just couldn't focus on anything else until I sat down and started writing. This is going to have around three chapters, and it has a pairing of LinkxIlia, though it doesn't come in until the next chapter. So if you're a LinkxIlia hater...well you might as well just leave xD I really don't wanna hear any bitching about my choice of pairing. I myself don't have a favorite pairing, and I don't mind if people do, as long as they keep their opinions about a pairing they don't like to themselves. Got it? :) And this is basically just about those closest to Link learning about his wolf form. And yeah, I know, lame title. I couldn't think of anything else xD

Well, I've said everything I needed to for now. Enjoy this first installment of "The Wolf" :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to say it? I, Ozera, do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own my storyline, a bag of Lays chips, and a piano on which I play music from the games. No matter how much I wish I owned Link...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf<br>by OzzieTheTwilightPrincess**

It was a warm day in Ordon. The forest was peaceful, with gentle sunlight streaming down through the canopy of leaves. It hadn't been so peaceful in a long time, but ever since Link had rid Hyrule of the evil that threatened it, the monsters that had inhabited the forest were mostly gone.

And so, deeming it safe enough, Rusl decided that he could take Colin out without fear of him being harmed.

The two were headed to a secret spot where Rusl had always liked to fish. This would be Colin's first time going, and the young boy was excited. Rusl had noticed a huge change in his son since he'd returned home, and it was a very welcome change. His boy had more courage now, after he'd saved Beth. He wasn't afraid to venture out into the woods now when his father wanted him to come. He'd also expressed an interest in learning how to wield a sword, stating that he wanted to do everything that he could to protect those he loved. Rusl also suspected that he wanted to be more like Link, which never failed to make him smile. Link was as good a role-model as any.

"Are we almost there, Dad?" Colin asked, staring up at his father. There was an undeniable glint of excitement in his eyes, and Rusl smiled.

"Almost, son. Five more minutes and we should be there."

"Okay." The boy was silent for a moment before bursting out, "I'm gonna catch the biggest fish there!"

Rusl laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "I'm sure you will, Colin."

Colin grinned. "And I'll get Mom to cook it for Link when he gets here. Do you think he'd like that, Dad?"

"I'm sure he would, son," Rusl replied, still smiling. He led his son through a break in the trees, where a small pond lay.

"Whoa," the boy breathed, gazing around him in wonder.

"I used to come here with my father when I was your age," Rusl explained. "And I figured that it was about time I started bringing you here."

Colin hugged his father briefly before bounding over to the pond, carrying his fishing rod. He sat down and swung the rod, casting the line into the calm water and creating ripples. Rusl sat beside him and did the same, smiling at the look of determination on his boy's face. He could see a lot of himself in that face.

True to his word, Colin had caught the biggest fish there. Rusl smiled with pride as his son skipped ahead of him, holding the fish like a trophy above his head and cheering. He kept going on about how happy Link would be when he got home later and saw the fish that waited for him

They were halfway home when Rusl saw it.

A lone wolf limped out from behind a particularly large tree. Its fur was black and grey with a greenish tint on the back of the neck and tail, and its eyes were a pure cobalt blue. There was blood matted in its fur, and on one of its front paws, there was a broken chain. The wolf put no weight on this paw, and it looked as if it was either broken or dislocated. Even though it appeared to be quite injured, Rusl was extremely wary of it. It wasn't the first time he'd seen this wolf; he'd seen it first the night the children were taken.

Pulling Colin behind him, Rusl drew his sword. Even if the beast didn't try to attack, it appeared very close to death and Rusl intended on putting it out of its misery.

As he was about to swing his sword, Colin's small hand on his stopped him. He looked down to find the boy shaking his head.

"He's hurt, Dad. You can't kill him," his son said softly, gazing at the big wolf. "He hasn't even tried to attack."

"Yes, but if I let him go, he may come back once he's better. I can't have him hurting you or the others," Rusl explained.

The boy moved closer to the wolf, ignoring his father's warnings. The wolf made no move to attack, just standing there as Colin tentatively reached out to touch the fur on his neck.

"Dad, he isn't going to hurt anyone. He's a nice wolf. I saw him around Kakariko a lot when I was there, and he's never tried to hurt anyone." He continued to gently pet the wolf, which sank to the ground with a whine. "Please, Dad, we have to help him. He looks really hurt."

Rusl was unsure whether it was his son's pleading or the look in the poor creature's eyes that made him do it. With a sigh, he dropped his fishing rod and moved to gently lift the wolf, heedless of the blood that covered its fur. Colin grabbed his father's fishing rod and followed behind until they reached their home in the village. People gasped when they saw the giant beast in Rusl's arms, but he never once stopped. A low, grating whine was emanating from the wolf, and its breaths were becoming labored. Rusl feared it would die before they got to chance to even try and save it.

Colin opened the door to their house and let his father go in before him. Rusl made his way over to the rug in the corner, where he gently laid the wolf. The poor thing was starting to wheeze, and it stared at Rusl with pleading blue eyes that seemed to reach into his very soul.

"Go get your mother, Colin," Rusl instructed the boy. Colin nodded and ran from the house to find Uli, while Rusl began to inspect the animal to find cuts and things like that. There were a few minor ones, but one on his right flank was particularly nasty. There were patches of fur torn out, and one ear was missing a chunk near the base. The paw was indeed broken, and he got to work gently removing the cuff there. The wolf yelped when his paw was jolted.

"Sorry, boy," Rusl said softly. "I'm trying to be gentle."

The beast's intelligent blue eyes showed that it understood. Rusl couldn't help but think how familiar those eyes looked, though he couldn't place what was so familiar about them.

He proceeded to start wiping the blood from its sleek coat, being extra careful around the cuts. "What happened to you, boy?" he asked, gently stroking the thick fur of the wolf's neck.

The wolf whined in response and made a slashing motion with its claws. At first Rusl thought that it was trying to attack, but then he realized that he was showing him what happened. Rusl nearly laughed—the wolf had understood him.

"You're awfully smart," the man murmured. His fingers, which still stroked the wolf's neck, encountered the smooth feel of leather. Puzzled, he pulled it around and found that it was a crystal of some sort that dangled from a leather cord. He moved to pull it off, but a low warning growl from the wolf stopped him. The wolf just shook its head at him, and he let the strange crystal fall back towards the floor.

Colin returned with Uli then, who looked shocked to find a wolf bleeding on her carpet with Rusl tending to its wounds. But her compassionate nature soon took over, and she laid their daughter in her cradle and began gathering the herbs she needed to care for the wolf.

Colin stood back and watched as his parents worked on the wolf. He was unsure of what to do, so he finally went over to keep his sister quiet so she didn't disturb their parents.

Uli gave the wolf something to make it sleep so that it would feel no pain. She then made sure the wounds were clean before starting to stitch them up. Rusl set the bone in the wolf's paw and made a splint before wrapping it up tight so that it wouldn't move.

The wolf woke up a day after he'd been fixed up. He already looked better than he had when they brought him in, which was a good sign. Rusl had made a leash while it slept and attached it to the strange collar he'd found around the wolf's neck, not wanting to take the chance of the wolf waking up and harming his family. He doubted it would, though. Colin was right about it—it hadn't once tried to harm anyone.

Colin stayed with the wolf, petting it and comforting it through whatever pain it felt. He even asked his mother to give him the fish he'd caught so that he could feed it, stating that Link wouldn't mind. The wolf ate it gratefully, nuzzling its big head on Colin's chest when it finished.

Rusl had never seen a wolf that acted the way this one did. It seemed completely tame, making him wonder if it was someone's pet. It _did_ have that strange collar, after all.

There was something worrying Rusl. Link hadn't shown up the night before like he was supposed to, and though he knew that Link could certainly handle himself, he still worried. Link was like a son to him, and he always worried about him.

And when Epona showed up at his door, the worry intensified. There was no sign of Link anywhere. He tried not to alert Colin to this, not wanting the boy to worry. So as soon as he convinced his son that the wolf would be okay, that he could go out and play, he confided in Uli.

"I'm worried about Link," he murmured, sitting on the couch. The wolf came as close as the leash would let him, settling at his feet. He reached down and idly rubbed its head, sighing. "Why would Epona be here and not him? It's giving me a bad feeling."

"I'm sure he's alright, Rusl," Uli said gently, resting a hand on his knee. "Link's a tough boy; he's had to be, with the life he's lived. He'll be here soon enough."

"I wish I had your optimism," he told her, his voice rueful.

Uli smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry about Link. You know he can handle himself."

The wolf whined and stared up at them, a strange look in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to tell them something, but they didn't know what that something was. He got up, holding his injured paw up, and strained against the leash, trying to get to the door.

Uli stared at him, smiling. "I think he wants out."

Rusl stood and unfastened the leash from the wall, gripping it firmly. He led the wolf to the door and let it outside, making sure to hold the leash tightly in case it decided to try and attack someone.

He let the wolf take the lead, and it led him all the way to Link's house, where it sat right in front of the ladder. It stared at Rusl expectantly, but he didn't understand. With a sigh, the dog threw back its head and howled.

It took a minute, but Rusl recognized the tune as the one Link always played for Epona. Sure enough, the horse came running from the direction of the ranch, stopping before the wolf with a low whinny. Her large head dipped down to rub against the wolf, who rubbed his head against hers in return. He'd never seen a horse act like that around a wolf.

Rusl was dumbfounded. "What . . . what are you trying to tell me, boy?"

The wolf whined insistently, trying to convey with his strange blue eyes what he wanted to say. But Rusl couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, boy, but I don't know what you're trying to say," he whispered, sitting in front of the wolf and rubbing at the side of his face. The wolf just sighed again and got up, tugging him towards the entrance to the forest. Rusl followed without complaint, and the wolf led him to Ordon Spring. He let it off the leash here, and the wolf stepped into the spring, letting it soothe his wounds. Rusl sat on a nearby rock, just watching the wolf. He really was magnificent, now that he wasn't covered in blood and near death. His coat shone in the afternoon sun and his blue eyes sparkled, showing Rusl all of the different tones of blue they held. The color was mainly a deep sapphire, but there were strips of cobalt and sky blue mixed in.

Those eyes still bothered him. They were an unnatural color for a wolf, and they were so _familiar_. It irked him that he still didn't know why they were so familiar—it seemed as if some part of him knew, but he couldn't make the connection.

With a sigh, he whistled. The wolf's ears pricked and he limped over, letting Rusl fasten the leash back onto his neck, and the two made their way back into the village.

Link was getting frustrated. He wanted so badly to let Rusl know that he was the wolf, but he was afraid of what the older man might think. He thought it might be easier if he dropped hints and let Rusl figure it out on his own, but nothing had worked yet.

It had been almost a week since they'd brought him in. His wounds had healed nicely in that time, and Uli had taken the stitches out. His fur was beginning to grow back, and he could now walk on his injured paw, thanks to Uli's medicine and the healing waters of the spring, which he and Rusl visited every day.

Rusl now deemed him safe enough to play with the children, under his supervision, of course. He tired of the charade, though. He ached to be on two legs again. He knew that it would be better to stay in the same form while he had his stitches in, but now that they were out, all he wanted to do was become himself again. He wasn't meant to stay in this form so long.

And so he snuck away while Rusl wasn't looking so that he could change back. He headed to the spring where it was secluded enough.

He let his wolf form fall away, standing up. He nearly fell, his balance off after spending a week on four legs.

And that's when he heard the gasp.

Link froze upon hearing the sound. He hadn't realized that he wasn't alone.

"Link?" came Colin's surprised voice.

Link slowly turned to face the boy, who stared at him in shock and awe. He started walking closer to Link until he stood directly in front of him, still staring.

"Colin," Link choked out. He could feel the panic setting in. "Colin, how much did you just see?"

"I . . . I saw the wolf running away, so I followed him . . . Link, why didn't you tell us?"

He fell to his knees. "I didn't want you to be afraid of me," he whispered, avoiding the young boy's eyes.

"Link . . ." Colin said slowly. "We could never be afraid of you. You're family."

Colin's words touched him. They made him feel loved. "Thank you, Colin," he said softly, pulling the boy in for a hug. "But you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Not even Dad?" he asked.

Link shook his head. "I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Okay." His gaze turned to one of concern. "Are you feeling okay? You were really hurt when we found you."

Link smiled. "I'm fine now. Your parents took very good care of me. Thanks for convincing your dad not to kill me, by the way. I owe you one."

Colin grinned. "You're welcome. I just remembered seeing you in Kakariko and I knew that you never hurt anyone, so I couldn't let him hurt you."

He hugged the boy again. "Oh, and thank you for that fish, too. It was very tasty."

Colin smiled so widely that it looked like his cheeks would hurt. "You really liked it?" Link nodded. "I caught it just for you."

"Colin! Where are you?" Rusl called. He sounded close.

"Right here!" Colin called back.

Rusl rounded the corner seconds later. When his eyes rested on Link, they widened in shock.

"Link? Is that you?" he asked.

Link smiled. "Hey, Rusl."

Rusl made his way over to where the boys stood and hugged Link. "You had everyone worried, m'boy. Where have you been?"

"Around," Link answered vaguely. "Sorry I didn't get in touch. I was . . . tied up." Not entirely untrue—he'd spent the week on a leash.

"Well, what matters is that you're here now. Epona showed up here a few days ago; we've been keeping her up at the ranch," Rusl said, leading the two back to the village.

"I'm sorry if I worried anyone," Link murmured.

"It's quite all right, Link. Don't worry about that."

When they reached the village, everyone flocked to Link. He fabricated a lie on the spot about where he'd been, much to Colin's disappointment. Once everyone finally left him alone, he headed home.

All day and night, he pondered telling Rusl. The man deserved to know so that he could be properly thanked for taking care of him, but he just didn't know how to broach the subject. He figured that a direct approach would probably be best.

And so he fell asleep with a resolve to talk to Rusl in the morning.

Rusl was just finishing with Colin's lesson when Link showed up and asked if they could talk alone. Rusl said yes, of course, and let the younger man lead him to the spring. He wondered about the wolf, who had led him to the spring every day. Was he okay? He'd disappeared and not come back, and he worried, because he'd grown quite attached to him.

Link stopped and sat on a rock, motioning for Rusl to sit beside him. The older man did so, waiting patiently for the boy to say what was on his mind.

"I just want to say thank you," Link finally said.

"For what?" Rusl questioned.

Link took a deep breath. "For looking after me this past week."

Rusl's brow furrowed. "Link, what are you talking about? You only got here yesterday."

Link shook his head. "No. I got here last week. I'd been attacked, and you nursed me back to health." He pulled up his tunic and ran a hand down a fresh scar on his right side. "My wrist is still weak, too. I'm lucky it wasn't my sword hand."

"Link, you aren't making any sense. What are you talking about?" Rusl asked.

Link sighed. "Close your eyes, Rusl."

"Why?"

"Just . . . please. Close your eyes."

With a sigh, he did as he was asked. He heard Link stand, and then there was a rush of air and a wet, cold nudge on his knee. He opened his eyes to find none other than the wolf standing before him, rubbing his nose against his leg. He looked into those eyes again—_Link's eyes_.

The shock that Rusl felt was so great that he fell backwards off the rock and landed with a splash in the spring.

The wolf—Link—ran over and nudged him again with his nose, silently asking if he was okay.

Rusl slowly sat up. "Is it really you?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

Link nodded. He closed his eyes and, in a flurry of black, he was himself again. He reached down and helped Rusl up, who looked completely spooked.

"How did this happen?" he questioned, sitting on the rock again. He feared he'd fall over if he stood.

Link launched into a tale that started with the first time he'd been pulled into the twilight. Instead of becoming a spirit like everyone else, he became a wolf. He said it was because he was the chosen Hero of the Goddesses that this occurred. He went on to explain meeting Midna and freeing the land of twilight, one region at a time. He was subdued when he told of how Midna almost died and how he got the crystal that enabled him to transform at his will. He finished by saying that he'd asked Midna if he could keep the crystal, and she taught him how to use it without her being there.

"I wanted to be able to protect Hyrule without everyone recognizing me," he said softly. "I know that I saved Hyrule and all, but I never did it for the glory. I did it because someone had to. I don't like everyone fawning over me and . . . I don't know, worshipping me."

Rusl sighed. "That's completely understandable. But you could've let me know sooner."

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't. But you and Colin are the only ones who know, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Colin knows?"

Link nodded. "He followed me yesterday, and I didn't notice."

Rusl laughed. "He must have been shocked," he commented, smiling.

"Yeah, but he assured me that he wasn't scared. I don't know what I would've done if he would've been afraid of me." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "I just don't want people to see me as a monster."

"Link, you are by no stretch of the imagination a monster. You could never be a monster. And anyone who knows you would know that."

A shuddering breath left him. "It's just that I always end up scaring people when they see me like that. I scared you and Uli that first night."

"That's because we didn't know it was you. Even then, I should've seen that you weren't trying to hurt us. I was just so on edge because the children were gone, and I thought you were dangerous. Sorry for attacking you, by the way."

"You had no way of knowing who I was. I don't blame you at all."

Rusl nodded before speaking again. "I just want you to know that you can always tell me anything, and I won't judge. You're like my son, Link. You're our family."

Link smiled at this. "Colin said something like that yesterday."

"He's a good boy. He looks up to you so much. He's still waiting for you to teach him to ride a horse, you know," Rusl told him, grinning.

"I know. And I've been so busy with everything that Zelda needs me to do that I haven't had any time for myself. But I plan on spending my time here with the kids and helping Fado at the ranch and just enjoying myself."

"And you deserve that. You've barely had a break since fighting Ganondorf. There's no use working yourself to death—you're still so young. You have so much ahead of you still," the older man said softly.

Link sighed. "I just feel like it's wrong of me to take a break, when there's still monsters out there. I'm terrified that Ganondorf's going to come back. I miss Midna. It's hard, you know? I feel like I have to be on constant alert," he admitted.

"A boy your age shouldn't have to deal with that," Rusl muttered. "No one should have to deal with that."

Link just smiled sadly. "That doesn't change the fact that I have to. But I'll be alright. I can take it."

Rusl laid a hand on Link's broad shoulder. "You know that you're not alone, right? Anytime you need anything, you know I'll help. We all will."

"I know. But I don't want to put anyone in danger. Why do that when I can do it myself?"

"Everyone needs help sometimes, Link. You should know that."

Link reached up to fiddle with the earring in his right ear, remembering belatedly that it was no longer there. The base of his ear had been torn off.

"I _do_ know that," he replied, sighing. Suddenly, he chuckled. "I can already see that I'm going to lose this argument, so okay. If I ever need help with anything, you'll be the first person I ask."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that to shut me up?" the older man asked, grinning. Link smiled sheepishly in response. "But I'll hold you to that. Don't be afraid to ask me for help, okay?"

Link's smile turned bright and genuine. "Okay, Rusl. And I'm not just saying that," he added, his smile widening to a playful grin.

Rusl nudged him with his elbow. "Good." The older man stood, and Link soon did the same. "Now, come on. I heard that Ilia's been wanting to spend some time with you."

At this, the younger male blushed faintly, making Rusl smile softly. _Ah, the beauty of young love,_ he thought to himself. It was obvious that the two had feelings for each other that extended past friendship, and that really didn't surprise the older man. It was obvious to everyone in Ordon that they'd end up together.

Well, everyone but them. But they'd find out soon enough.

"Is she at her house?" he asked, recovering from his blush.

Rusl shook his head. "No, she headed out for Faron Spring early this morning. I suggest you take Epona and go meet with her."

Link nodded at this and plucked a reed from the edge of the spring and blew the tune that called his horse into it, and within seconds a whinny was heard along with the sound of hooves striking hard ground. She halted right in front of them and, nodding to Rusl, Link mounted the sandy-colored mare and set out for the spring.

* * *

><p>So? Thoughts? I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few days :) I'm still trying to figure out how I want this all to end, so who knows when it'll be finished? I hope I don't keep you guys waiting too long, so I'll try my best to get it all figured out :)<p>

If there are any Dark Link fans out there, you should check out my oneshot, "Free". I'm currently writing a sequel of sorts to it, which is going to be a full-length story set after Twilight Princess. If you're interested, be sure to read them! :)

Well, until the next update! Please make sure to leave a quick review, because I'm rapidly becoming a review whore :3

*~Ozzie~*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back! Miss me? ;)

Well, here's the second chapter of The Wolf...I really like this one :3 hopefully you guys will too!

I'd like to thank the 7 people who reviewed! You guys are absolutely amazing! :D

Anyways, I won't delay you guys any longer with my babbling, so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Again, I don't own The Legend of Zelda. No matter how much I wish I owned Link, Dark, Pipit, Ghirahim, and every other sexy character out there. Especially Ghirahim :3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf: Chapter Two<strong>

Link arrived at the spring soon after talking with Rusl. He dismounted Epona, taking her by the reins and leading her into the small clearing that contained the sacred waters. His eyes found Ilia lounging on a rock with her feet in the water, her eyes closed as she basked in the sun's rays. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked with the sun catching her blonde hair, turning it gold in some places.

Upon hearing their arrival, her eyes opened, revealing a stunning green. No matter how many times he saw her eyes, they always took his breath away. Her lips twisted into a beautiful smile, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"So someone finally told you where I was?" she asked, her tone playful.

Link grinned and let go of Epona's reins, knowing she wouldn't run away. He strode over to the rock Ilia sat on, settling down beside her.

"Yeah, Rusl passed the message along," he replied, casting her a sidelong glance. "Any specific reason you wanted me? Not that I mind," he added quickly.

She chuckled, then sighed. "I just feel like we never spend any time together anymore. I mean, I spent months with no memories of you at all, and then you were busy saving Hyrule and doing things in Castle Town. And with all of that, we haven't had an opportunity to just sit and talk like we used to."

Link sighed as well. "I know. Sorry things have been so hectic."

She smiled softly. "It's okay. What matters is that we have time now."

He grinned. "Exactly."

The two spent the day just talking and goofing off like they used to, before Link had become the Hero of Twilight, as most referred to him. Link couldn't help but notice how nice it was to just spend time with his best friend.

Before long, the two were sitting close together and watching the sunset paint the sky in brilliant hues of orange, yellow and pink. Link felt a warm weight on his shoulder and glanced to the side to find Ilia's head resting there, a serene expression on her face as she snuggled into his side. Link tentatively wrapped an arm around her and she sighed in contentment, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"The sky is always so pretty at sunset," she murmured dreamily.

"Twilight is my favorite time of the day. It reminds me of Midna."

"She helped you, didn't she?" Ilia questioned, not moving from her spot.

"Yeah," he replied. "I probably wouldn't have been able to do half the stuff I did without her."

"Do you miss her?"

"I do." Link's voice had gone soft. "I mean, she'd been with me for so long, and now I'll never see her again. She was a good friend."

There was a pause before she asked, hesitantly, "Do you love her?"

Link was taken aback by the question. Why would she ask that?

"Of course." When Ilia started to get up, Link grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

There was a sadness in her beautiful eyes. She tried to hide it, but Link could see it plain as day. "It's getting late, Link. I should be getting home."

"Wait," he said when she tugged her wrist free. He reached out and twined his fingers through hers. "You didn't let me finish." When she didn't say anything, he took that as a sign to continue. "I love Midna like I love Colin. She was like the sister I never had, just like Colin is the brother I never had. Besides," he murmured, his cheeks reddening, "how could I love her like that when my heart belongs to someone else?"

She looked down then, not meeting his eyes. "Whoever she is, she's very lucky to have a guy like you."

"Well, I don't think she knows yet." Gently, he tilted her chin up and stared into the endless green depths of her eyes. "You see, that's because I'm in love with—"

Before he could finish, a dozen bokoblins came bursting in. Ilia's eyes widened in horror at the sight, and Link pushed her behind him, reaching for his sword . . .

. . . the sword that was currently on his desk back home.

Mentally cursing himself for his stupidity, he considered his options. No matter what, he needed to keep Ilia safe. He'd do whatever he had to to do so. He had to think of something fast, though, because the monsters were quickly surrounding them.

When Epona whinnied, he had his solution.

"Ilia, run to Epona," he told her sternly. "Get Rusl. I'll hold them off until then."

"But Link—"

"Please, Ilia," he begged. "I can't let them hurt you."

Seeing the panic in his eyes, she reluctantly nodded. She slipped away while Link distracted the dim-witted creatures, slinging herself up onto Epona's saddle and tapping the mare's sides with her heels.

Link watched her disappear, sighing in relief. With a growl, he let himself shift into his beast form, since he had no weapons.

He got to work dispatching them, and it was going well until one snuck up behind him and smashed him in the side with its club, sending him crashing into a rock. A pained whine escaped him as he felt a couple ribs snap from the impact, but he forced himself to stand and continue to fight. It was if they knew they'd weakened him, though, as they came at him more aggressively. He took down one only to be clubbed on his side again. He yelped as more ribs snapped and he fell to the ground. When he tried to stand, he found that the pain was too great and he couldn't.

It was a flurry of pain after that as they beat him mercilessly with their clubs. He barely noticed it when it all stopped.

* * *

><p>Ilia rode as fast as she could back to the village. She stopped outside of Rusl's home and dismounted, running up to the door and pounding frantically on it.<p>

Colin was the one to open it.

"Where's your dad?" she asked breathlessly.

"Right here." The young boy proceeded to call his father to the door, moving out of the way.

"What is it?" Rusl asked, taking in Ilia's panic.

"It's an emergency, Rusl! I need you to come with me!" she exclaimed.

"I'll grab my sword," he said, disappearing and reappearing seconds later with his sword. "Colin, I'll be back soon," he told his son, who was staring at them with a worried look in his blue eyes.

Rusl mounted the horse he'd acquired while Link had been gone on his quest while Ilia mounted Epona once more. Without wasting another second, she took off, Rusl following.

She led him all the way to Faron Spring, where growling and fighting could be heard.

"Stay here," Rusl whispered, sliding off of the horse and unsheathing his sword.

Rusl entered the spring, gasping when he saw the hunched form of a big wolf being beaten by bokoblins. "Link!" he cried, rushing forward. In their surprise, the creatures were too dumb to defend themselves, and Rusl took them down easily. Once they were gone and he got a good look at Link, he nearly gagged.

Blood covered his dark fur, and his body seemed oddly misshapen. His breath was coming in short pants, whines steadily slipping through his teeth.

"Oh, Link," he whispered, reaching down to touch his muzzle. His blue eyes opened a crack and, upon seeing Rusl, he whined louder.

"Ilia!" Rusl called loudly.

The girl ran in, a frightened look on her face.

"Ride back to the village. Tell Uli I need something that can be used as a stretcher. And please, be fast!"

Ilia nodded and ran back out. Rusl heard a whinny as they took off, and then returned his full attention to Link.

"Why are you always getting hurt?" he asked softly, his fingers stroking his muzzle. Link answered with a low, faint whine, and his eyelids started to droop. "No," Rusl said quickly. "Don't close your eyes. Come on, Link, stay with me. Stay awake, son."

The wolf grunted and whined again, his eyes opening wide. There was so much pain in those expressive blue eyes, and it broke his heart. How long had he suffered that beating before they'd arrived?

"We'll fix you up, son. Don't you worry. You'll be okay."

Suddenly, Link's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, leaping over Rusl's head and straight into a bokoblin that had been trying to sneak up behind the older man and tore its throat out. He fell to the ground again, his blue eyes tortured as he cried out in agony.

"Oh!" Rusl exclaimed in shock, making his way over to Link's crumpled form. He was whining pathetically, his breathing shallow. Blood trickled out of his mouth, to Rusl's horror.

Ilia returned then on Epona. She had a plank of wood attached to a rope that she'd tied on to Epona's saddle.

"Where's Link?" she asked.

Those blue eyes pleaded with him to keep quiet, so he made something up.

"He ran after the others," he replied. "Right now, we need to worry about him." He nodded to the wolf who only he and Colin knew was really Link.

"But Link shouldn't be alone!" Ilia protested.

"Ilia, please," Rusl said tiredly. "Link will be fine."

Ilia sighed. "Fine. Load him on."

Rusl smiled apologetically down at Link. "I'm sorry, but this is probably going to hurt," he murmured, sliding his hands under the wolf and hoisting him up. Link yelped and screeched loudly as all of his broken bones were jostled, tears escaping his canine eyes. He set him on the wood as gently as possible and nodded to Ilia.

"I'll be right behind you. Talk to him and make sure he doesn't go to sleep."

She nodded and took off. Rusl mounted his stallion and sighed before silently following.

Once they reached the village, they immediately took him into Rusl's home. Luckily Colin was with Talo, Malo and Beth, so at least he wouldn't have to be traumatized at the sight of Link.

"Is there any way I can help?" Ilia asked anxiously. She did care for the wolf, having developed a special bond with him over the week he'd spent with Rusl.

"You can get us any red potion you can find, and you can keep the children away," Uli replied, her voice soft.

"Okay," Ilia murmured, turning and leaving. She walked across the way to her house where she knew there was red potion. She took three bottles and carried them back to Rusl and Uli, who smiled gratefully before shooing her out.

Ilia kept the children away, as promised. When it was dark around an hour later and time for them to go to bed, she took Colin to her house.

"Ilia, why can't I go home?" he asked, staring up at her as she tucked him into her bed.

She sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. "Because your mom and dad are taking care of the wolf, Colin. He . . . he's hurt. They want you to stay here."

Colin gasped. "No, he can't be hurt! Ilia, I have to see him!"

"Sorry, Colin, but you have to stay here. I promise I'll let you know if I find anything out, okay?"

He pouted and looked to be on the verge of tears, but nodded. "Okay."

She kissed his forehead and turned away, starting down the stairs. "Goodnight, Colin."

He sniffled. "'Night, Ilia."

She left the house then, ignoring her father's curious stare. She'd simply told him that Colin needed to stay with them, and that she wouldn't be home for a while.

She sat on Rusl and Uli's steps, her head in her hands. She worried about Link—was he okay, wherever he was? She worried for the wolf, whose pained whines and yelps could be heard, as well as Rusl and Uli's soothing words.

She sat there for an unknown amount of time before the wolf started to howl. It was a tortured sound, and it tore at her heart. But then it started to morph, sounding more and more human until it was a sound that Ilia recognized.

Her eyes wide, she burst through the door to find something she'd never expected to see.

The wolf was shaking hard, its form becoming engulfed in black periodically. It was these times when he sounded to human, so much like . . . Link.

But that wasn't possible.

Was it?

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly. He was surrounded in black again and his shape quivered before returning to its furry self.

"He needs to get himself under control, or else he's going to break his bones even more!" Uli exclaimed.

There were warring emotions flashing across Rusl's face as Ilia looked at him. She watched as he made a silent decision, crouching beside the shaking animal.

"Link," he said softly, "stop trying to stop it. You want to change back. Please, just do it. You're only going to hurt yourself even more if you keep suppressing it."

The wolf whined pathetically, while Ilia froze in shock.

"Did . . . you just call him Link?"

Rusl ignored her, still pleading with the animal. "Come on, Link. It's not worth the pain."

With a final howl, he let himself be completely engulfed in black. When it dissipated, a wolf no longer laid there.

Link did.

And that was when Ilia fainted.

* * *

><p>Ilia opened her eyes to Uli hovering anxiously over her. She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head.<p>

"Are you alright?" Uli asked. "I know it was a shock to see that. I was prepared beforehand, though, and you weren't."

"I . . . yeah," she mumbled. She heard a pained moan from across the room, and her heart clenched.

Sure enough, it hadn't been a dream. Link laid there, looking battered and broken, while Rusl tended to him.

Cautiously, she stood, wobbling slightly as she made her way over to him, dropping to her knees beside him.

"Link," she choked out, her eyes filling with tears. He was a mess. His dirty blonde hair was soaked with sweat and he was pale as sheet. There were cuts and bruises covering every inch of him, especially his chest. It was almost fully purple from all of the bruises.

"You don't have to stay," he told her hoarsely. "I understand if you're afraid." He winced as Rusl gently lifted him enough so that Uli could wrap his ribs.

"What would I be afraid of?" she questioned.

"Me," he whispered, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because . . . well, you saw what I am." He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as Rusl set him back down. "You fainted."

"Because I wasn't expecting it," she said softly. She reached out to take his hand in hers. "Link, I could never be afraid of you."

"Drink this," Rusl cut in, holding out a bottle of red potion. He supported Link's head and held it as the boy drank, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"You mean it?" he asked, a vulnerability in his blue eyes that she hadn't seen in years.

"Of course I mean it," she replied.

He seemed to relax then, and Uli gave him something else to drink.

"This should stop you from feeling the pain," she told him as he drank it.

"It tastes good," he murmured. "Like mint or something."

Uli smiled. "Special recipe." She looked to Rusl. "Well, we've done all we can do for tonight. Ilia, you're sure that Colin's okay at your house?"

Ilia nodded. "He's fine."

"Okay." She started to walk toward the bedroom, motioning for Rusl to follow. "Feel free to stay and keep him company, Ilia. We'll be in our room."

"Alright," Ilia replied, smiling.

They smiled at her before disappearing into their room and closing the door.

"I didn't get to finish what I was saying earlier," Link said suddenly. His voice sounded slightly slurred, and his eyelids were starting to droop.

Ilia blushed, remembering the direction their conversation had been headed in. Tentatively, she reached up to comb her fingers through his hair rhythmically, making his eyelids droop even more.

"I was trying to say . . ." He yawned hugely and his eyes closed, only to open slowly seconds later as he fought to stay awake. "I was trying to say that I . . ." His eyes closed again, and they didn't re-open this time. His breathing evened out.

Ilia smiled softly down at him, still stroking his hair. When he slept, he looked like the little boy that he was when they first met. Back before he became burdened with the task of being a hero, back when he was just a sickly little boy.

She could still remember the day they met clearly.

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter day. Ilia was only eight, and her mother had just died. She'd been closed off to the world, distraught from losing her mom, until she saw the little boy and his father coming up the path from the woods and leading a big brown mare. The boy was held tightly to his father's chest, and even from where she stood, she could see that he was sick. She ran down the path to them, asking the man if they were okay.<p>

"My son is sick," the man said. He had a nice, deep voice, and Ilia decided that she could trust him. "Is there anyone who can help?"

Ilia nodded, leading him into the village. She led him to Rusl and Uli's house, knowing they could help him. They were the people you went to if you were hurt or sick.

When Uli opened the door and saw Ilia standing there with the man and his son, she took one look at the boy and ushered them inside. She told the man to lay him down on the bed in the corner of the room and hurried to gather medicines. She told Ilia to go and fetch Rusl, who was helping Fado up at the ranch. The little girl ran up as fast as she could, falling face-first into the snow a few times, and told Rusl that he needed to go home and help Uli with the sick boy. He looked confused, but Ilia's insistent tugging on his hand made him follow her.

When they arrived, Uli told Rusl to start making some soup. He complied, seeing the boy and his father, who both looked frozen.

"Where did you folks come from?" Rusl had asked.

"Lake Hylia," the man replied, shivering.

Rusl nodded. "I knew by your ears that you weren't from around here," he commented, smiling. "If I might ask, why are you in Ordon?"

The man sighed. "Our house was attacked last night. My wife . . ." He stopped, swallowing hard. "They killed my wife. I barely got away with my son."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Uli said softly. She noticed then that Ilia was still there. "Ilia, honey, can you go get your dad for us?"

"Sure," Ilia replied, heading out the door again and running over to her house. She opened the door and ran in, chanting "Daddy, Daddy," the whole time.

"Yes, baby?" he asked, giving his little girl a smile.

"Uli told me to come and get you. A man and his little boy showed up here and the little boy is really sick!" she exclaimed, trying to tug him up out of his chair.

"Alright, I'm comin'," he said, heaving himself up with a sigh. He put his boots and a coat on and let Ilia run ahead of him over to Rusl and Uli's.

Upon entering, Ilia found that not much had changed. The smell of soup filled the house with its delicious aroma, and the man had taken his coat off and replaced it with a blanket. He had a kind face, with damp golden hair and deep blue eyes. His ears were pointed, and Ilia knew that it meant that he was Hylian.

"Bo," Uli began, "this is Thomas and his son, Link. They came from Lake Hylia because they were attacked the other night. I was wondering if they might be able to use that old abandoned house just outside the village until Link recovers."

Bo scratched his head. "Well, I don't see why not. Nobody else is usin' it."

Thomas stood to shake his hand. "Thank you, sir."

"It's no problem. That boy of yours looks like he'll need somewhere to rest up."

Thomas nodded. "Is there anywhere I can keep my horse?" he asked.

Bo nodded. "I'm sure Fado won't mind if we keep her at the ranch. She's a beautiful horse, by the way."

"Thank you. I'm worried about her, because she had to walk a long way and she's pregnant. I just hope we don't lose the foal—I promised it to my son."

"I thought she was pregnant," Bo murmured, rubbing his chin. "I'm sure she's fine, if you let her rest up enough along the way." He looked down to Ilia. "Ilia, baby, can you take his horse up to Fado? He'll know where to put her."

Ilia nodded rapidly. She'd always loved horses. Without wasting another second, she ran out and took the horse by the reins, gently patting her nose. She was a tall horse, so Ilia had to reach a bit.

"Come on, girl," she said softly, gently tugging on the reins. "Let's get you some food."

The horse grunted and let Ilia lead her up the hill to the ranch. Fado ran over when he saw them, a confused expression on his face.

"What have ya got there, Ilia?" he asked.

"A horse," she replied, grinning. "Daddy told me to bring her here because she needs a place to stay."

Fado scratched his head. "I s'pose I could put her in the spare stall with the goats," he said. "Come on, bring her in."

Ilia complied, leading the horse into the barn. She let Fado put the mare into the stall and take the reins off, heading over and filling a feeder with some oats. She put some water in a bucket and put it and the feeder into the stall for the horse.

She spent the rest of the day with the mare, just petting her and talking to her. When Thomas showed up to check on his horse, he sat beside the small girl and smiled.

"She likes you," he said, reaching out to run his fingers over the sleek reddish-brown coat.

"What's her name?" she asked, looking up at the kind man.

"Ella," he replied.

"That's a pretty name," she commented, smiling. "I like her. She's a nice horse."

"Well, you can play with her any time, if you'd like. I figure Link and I will be here at least until spring, after she has her foal."

Ilia grinned. "Oh, Mr. Thomas, do you really mean that?"

He nodded. "Of course. She'll like the company."

Ilia squealed and hugged Thomas, much to his amusement.

For days, Ilia spent her afternoons with Ella. She still hadn't talked to the young boy, since he was still very sick and hadn't come out. Her father didn't want her near him; he feared she'd catch his sickness.

And so she was very surprised when, one day, she heard a tentative "Hello" from behind her while she was sitting with Ella. Shocked, she whirled around, coming face to face with the boy.

"Oh! Hi!" she said quickly, smiling brightly. "I was wondering when you'd come out!"

Link smiled shyly. "My dad told me I had to stay inside until I felt good enough." He sneezed and sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "What's your name?" he asked.

She stood proudly. "My name's Ilia. My dad's the mayor of Ordon Village!"

"Wow!" the young boy exclaimed. "My name's Link and my dad's a fisherman."

"I already knew your name," she said, grinning. "But it's nice to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Ilia." He looked up at the mare before hugging her tightly. "Isn't she nice?" he asked, smiling.

Ilia nodded. "She's pretty. I've been spending time with her a lot, keeping her company."

"I bet she liked that," he said. "She probably misses my mom." He fell silent then, his expression transforming to one of sadness.

Tentatively, Ilia reached out and took his hand. "Do you miss your mom?" she asked softly.

He nodded and sniffled. "My dad tried to save her but he couldn't. Those scary men were too strong."

"I lost my mommy too, you know," she told him, smiling sadly. "She got really sick, and Rusl and Uli's medicine wasn't strong enough to save her. I miss her a lot, but at least I still have my daddy."

That was the day the two became best friends, bonding over the loss of their mothers.

When summer came, it was time for the two to say goodbye. Ella had had her foal in the early spring, a girl which Link named Epona, and Thomas said that they had to leave and go home. The two were so heartbroken that Thomas promised that they'd come and visit every summer, and that the two could always send letters to keep in touch. This satisfied the two and, while they were still sad about having to say goodbye, they knew that they'd only have to wait a year before they'd see each other again.

* * *

><p>It was the autumn that Ilia turned twelve when it happened.<p>

She'd been lounging in the spring with the younger children when she heard the pounding of hooves against the ground. Telling the younger children to stay put, she crept over to the entrance of the spring and peered down the trail.

What she saw made her heart nearly stop.

It was Link and Epona. Both were injured, bleeding from multiple wounds. Ilia told the young children to hurry back to the village, telling them she'd be there soon. They scurried ahead, while Ilia ran to meet her friend.

"Link!" she cried. Epona skidded to a stop, breathing hard, while Link slumped in the saddle. Ilia was horrified to find an arrow sticking out of the boy's shoulder, with old and new blood surrounding it.

"Ilia," he moaned. He started to fall from the saddle but she caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Link, what happened?" she asked, a lump forming in her throat.

"They came back," he choked out. "Dad told me to get on Epona and leave. And then they killed him, right in front of me. I just ran to Epona and jumped on and I haven't looked back." Tears fell from his eyes. "But they chased me for a while and they were shooting arrows. Epona got hit a few times, and m-my shoulder—"

"Shh," she said softly. "Come on, we need to get you to Rusl and Uli."

Link just nodded, letting her help him into the village. Epona followed along, unwilling to leave Link.

When Uli, who was tending to her garden, saw them, she gasped. Calling for Rusl, she hurried down the small hill to them. She got there just as Link's eyes were closing.

"What happened?" she asked Ilia frantically, helping the young girl to hold him up. He was unconscious.

"He said that those people came back. H-he told me they killed Thomas in front of him. He got on Epona and just started riding, but they followed him and shot arrows at them. He lost them after a while, and he ended up here," she told her, eyes brimming with tears. "Uli, we can't let Link die!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, honey, don't worry. We'll do our best," Uli said in a soothing tone. "Rusl!" she called again, louder this time. Rusl finally appeared on the hill leading up to the ranch and upon seeing Link, he ran down.

"What happened to him?" he asked, lifting the boy effortlessly. Uli proceeded to tell him what Ilia had told her, and his expression turned somber.

"He's too young for all of this trauma," he said softly, carrying him up the hill to the house.

"I know," Uli murmured, sighing. She turned to Ilia. "Ilia, honey, I think you should go home."

Ilia shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not leaving Link. He needs me!"

The couple sighed. "Alright. But if at one point we tell you to leave, then you have to go. Okay?" Rusl said, his blue eyes serious. Ilia simply nodded, following them inside.

They laid Link on his stomach on the bed in the corner and gathered the necessary medicines. Ilia sat beside Link and took his hand gently in hers, wiping at the tears on her face. He couldn't die. She wouldn't let him.

She watched as Rusl got to work removing the arrow. Link woke up for this part, and his screams tore at Ilia's heart. She tried to comfort him, letting him squeeze her hand as hard as he needed to. It hurt, but she knew that it probably paled in comparison to the pain he was going through.

He let out a deep breath when Rusl finally pulled the arrow out, and the pressure on Ilia's hand was lifted as his eyes shut once more. She played with his hair as they rubbed some sort of cream on the wound and bandaged it.

Once that was done, Ilia refused to leave Link's side. She sat on the floor, still holding his hand, and eventually fell asleep.

She stayed by Link's side until he woke up again five days later. He'd woken up briefly a few times over that time period so that they could get some food into him, but quickly fell back to sleep due to the medicine Uli had given him for the pain. But he finally stayed awake.

Ilia held him as he cried over the loss of his father. She knew that the best thing she could do was be there for him and just let him cry.

When his tears finally dried, he whispered in a broken voice, "I'm all alone now."

Ilia shook her head. "No, you're not," she said gently. "You have all of us. As long as you're here, you'll never be alone."

He sniffled. "You're right. Thank you, Ilia."

"No problem," she murmured softly. "Now, you need to rest. You're still far from being fully healed, Link."

"All I've been doing is resting," he muttered. He swallowed hard. "And when I close my eyes . . . all I can see is my dad's face when he told me to run and I see _them_."

"Oh, Link," she said softly. "Don't worry. I'll be right here beside you when you go to sleep, and I'll still be right here when you wake up."

"You promise?" he asked, sounding extremely vulnerable.

She smiled. "I promise."

It was that night when Ilia realized that she loved Link. Even though she'd been young, she knew. And ever since, she'd been keeping that love a secret, for fear that he didn't return her feelings. But back in Faron Spring, when he'd gently taken her by the chin, she knew what he was going to say.

She made herself comfortable, curling up to him. She was careful to avoid hitting any broken bones, resting her head against his shoulder.

Just liked she'd promised him that night six years before, she'd be there when he went to sleep, and she'd stay there until he woke up.

* * *

><p>Slightly corny ending, but still cute...right? xD<p>

So, a bit of Link's backstory comes in here...I had a hard time deciding what it would be, but it finally turned into this :P

This story was originally going to be only around 3 or 4 chapters...but I'm thinking it may be longer than that now. I haven't quite decided yet xD but whatever, I'll go wherever it takes me!

Please take some time to leave a short review. They fill my heart with rainbows! :D

Well, I'm off! See you guys at the next update!

*~Ozzie~*


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: *crawls out of dark hole* uhh...tacos?_

_Yeah, I'm a dick for not getting this out sooner. I know. I wish it was something amazing to make up for the wait, but it's...meh. But it is the end - I decided to just stop it here, because I'm too lazy to prolong it in any way. So I'm right sorry about this, guys._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The days that followed were tense. Link could barely stay conscious enough to eat, with all the medicine that Uli was giving him and his body's own exhaustion. Ilia barely left his side.

One day, three days after he'd been injured, he'd sleepily mumbled to her, "Thanks for always being here when I wake up." In response, she'd simply smiled and played with his hair, watching as his eyes closed once more.

The days passed and, slowly but surely, Link healed and returned to normal. A week after he'd been injured, he was already up and moving around. Everyone was thrilled by this, especially Ilia. It had hurt her heart to see him so fragile.

One day, a week and a half after the attack, Ilia was lounging in Ordon Spring when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Squeaking in fright, she wiggled around, only to find a grinning Link behind her.

"You scared me," she grumbled, smacking his arm lightly.

He laughed. Sorry, I just couldn't resist." He started to let her go, but she quickly stopped him.

"No, you don't need to let go." And then she blushed furiously, cursing herself for sounding so needy.

Surprisingly, he simply smiled and hugged her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder. Her heart fluttered in response to this as she tentatively leaned further into his embrace.

She felt his warm breath on her neck, making her want to shiver. "I never did get to finish what I was trying to say that day," he murmured. She could hear by the way his voice shook slightly that he was nervous, but she could also tell that he was determined to say whatever it was that he needed to say.

"No," she agreed, "you didn't. But I'm all ears."

She felt him swallow hard before he slowly turned her so that she was facing him. His azure eyes shone with a deep emotion as, quietly but fiercely, he said, "Truth is, Ilia . . . I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I first laid eyes on you, that day up at the ranch when you were sitting with Ella. You . . . you've always been there for me. You were the one to put me back together after Dad was killed. You're all I ever think about, Ilia. And, well . . . I just really need to know if you feel the same about me, because I can't go my whole life wondering what might've been." Upon finishing, he dropped his gaze and his arms, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

After a moment of shocked silence, Ilia reached out a gentle hand to tilt his face back up so that he was looking her in the eyes. A delightful warmth was spreading through her, like being wrapped in a warm blanket. She smiled softly and replied, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that. Silly boy, you should've already known how I felt about you. You should be ashamed of yourself for waiting so long!" She giggled then as a relieved look came over Link's face, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

It was then that he kissed her.

Ilia's eyes slid closed, her hands going up to rest on his chest. She could feel his heart beating strongly, almost in time with her own. She felt incredibly safe and loved, and his lips were soft and warm. Feather-like, almost as if he was afraid to break her. Her hands roamed over his chest, while his were still at his sides.

Her lips left his momentarily to smile and say, "Don't be afraid to touch me, too." She could see in his eyes that he felt as if he needed her permission.

Slowly, as if he were afraid of spooking her, he reached up to touch her cheek. His hand was warm, with calluses. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and she leaned into that touch. Taking that as a sign to continue, he rested his other hand on her hip and pulled her in, pressing his lips to hers once more.

And just like that, it was like she could feel his nerves melt away. She could feel the confidence growing as he reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair, gently lowering her so that her back was against the soft ground, with him leaning over her. Her fingers knotted in his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Eww!" came a childish squeal. Link and Ilia instantly separated, their eyes finding a horrified Colin and a grinning Rusl standing at the entrance to the spring. Colin had his hands over his eyes.

Ilia's cheeks flooded with heat, while Link chuckled and buried his face in her hair.

"We'll just be going," Rusl said, smiling devilishly at the teens. Ilia blushed harder while Link called a light-hearted, "See you later."

As they walked away, Link and Ilia could hear Colin's disgusted remarks of "Dad, they were kissing!" and "Dad, it's gross!" Both laughed at the little boy, huddled together.

They sat there for a while before Link stood, reaching down to help Ilia do the same. When she shot his a questioning glance, he simply said, "Fado probably wants some help with the goats. You're free to come, if you'd like."

"I'd love to," she replied, smiling softly. Holding hands, the two made their way to the ranch, both grinning the whole way.

If anyone had asked Ilia if she'd thought that this would ever happen, she would have laughed in their faces. It had always seemed like something far out of her reach, a distant dream…

…but now, it was her reality.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid ending is stupid.<em>

_So...yeah. That's all, folks! Again, sorry it was short and stupid, but it's all I've got. I figured I should probably finish this, haha. So this is it, amigos and amigas! Hope you all enjoyed the story (even this piece of shit gay ending), and please leave one last review? Pretty please? :)_

_Oh, and if anyone likes Kingdom Hearts, you should check out my friend! Her penname is A-Far-Off-Memory...she's just getting started, she only has a oneshot up, but she's writing a lot of other stuff (which I've read already) and she's got a lot planned! So please check her out if you enjoy the Kingdom Hearts fandom, her oneshot that she has up now is awesome but it barely has any reviews :(_

_Well, goodbye peeps, it was a fun time writing this (well other than the end, but whatevs)._

_~ Ozzie ~_


End file.
